


如何教育作死的少年CEO

by batmatcat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking; 训诫; hurt/comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmatcat/pseuds/batmatcat
Summary: 关于Bruce如何教育他家作死的少年CEO。。全篇主要内容为spank，训诫慎入！





	1. 上

布鲁斯走进韦恩集团CEO办公室时，提姆正抱着咖啡杯坐在桌子后面发呆，听到脚步声才抬起头笑了笑。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，你怎么来了？”  
布鲁斯的脸上看不出情绪，语调平淡得像在谈天气：“我发现，你最近一直躲着我。”  
“没有，怎么会。公司事情太忙了而已，”提姆连忙否认，却在把咖啡杯搁回桌面的瞬间不自觉手抖了一下。他打开邮箱列表，装模作样地回复了几封并不紧急的邮件。然而布鲁斯显然不会这么容易被打发走。提姆瞟见他斜靠在办公室的会客沙发上，拿了一本新到的商业杂志看得相当投入。

这种阴晴不定的沉默尴尬得令人窒息，提姆只好硬着头皮先开口：  
“你今晚不去夜巡？”  
“现在才晚上八点多，离阿卡姆那些人出没的时间还早得很。”  
“阿福呢？你们吃过饭了吗？”  
“你今天好像话特别多，”布鲁斯又翻了一页杂志，“工作结束的话，你过来，我有事要跟你谈。”  
其实根本没有什么工作好忙，今天研发部新项目的报告会都开过了，要谈判的供应商和客户都达成了双方一致满意的合约，该审核签字的文件也都处理完毕交给助理了，那件事……应该也不会出什么差错。其他员工都下班了，现在整层楼就剩他这一间办公室还亮着灯。  
算了，布鲁斯都找上门来了，再赖下去也无济于事。

提姆深吸一口气，尽量镇定地走到布鲁斯面前。  
“我们要谈什么？”  
布鲁斯合上杂志，甚至将翻卷起来的页角都抹平了，“你知道经济犯罪要判几年么？”  
提姆心里一慌，脸上仍然不动声色：“那得看具体行为和性质。”  
“比如，内幕交易？”

提姆仿佛一个被放了气的皮球，连肩膀都塌了下去。果然，企图瞒住布鲁斯任何事情都是他痴心妄想。  
“你有什么要解释的？”  
提姆摇摇头。  
布鲁斯突然感到一阵难以形容的愤怒，甚至比在卢修斯告诉他集团旗下投资公司有一大笔资金流向诡异，并且发现是被提姆动了手脚的时候还生气。他站起身，解开衬衫袖扣卷起袖子，放冷了声音，释放出属于蝙蝠侠的最具压迫感的眼神：“手撑到沙发上。”  
提姆一言不发地走到沙发前，弯下腰，又挺直背，紧接着屁股上重重挨了一巴掌。  
“你为什么这么做？”  
“我需要盈利。”

布鲁斯按住提姆的腰，又给了他好几下。即使隔着长裤，也可以感受到久不消散的钝痛。提姆咬紧牙，除了回答布鲁斯的问题，一个字都不多说。  
“把钱投给韦恩科技的新项目，你可以赚到更多。”  
“韦恩科技最新项目的成功率并不是百分之百，我不想冒风险。”  
“所以你就去干违法的勾当？为什么你会觉得内幕交易的风险比研发小？提莫西·德雷克，你不能仗着自己聪明就当其他人全都是傻子！”布鲁斯几乎要被他气笑了，手上愈发用力，“我还不想下一次见你得去哥谭监狱！”  
“有时候人必须做点不合法的事才能得到好结果。”提姆的声音好似是从牙缝里逼出来的，“这可是你教我的。”

布鲁斯的手顿住了。提姆给出的解释他半个字都没有信。但他有点怀疑自己的教育是不是哪里出了问题，还是提姆这孩子因为脑子转得太快，以至于比他更不把规章制度放在眼里。但是有些问题，必须要说明白。  
“好结果？蝙蝠侠所导致的一切后果我都可以负责。可是你呢？你是韦恩集团的实际管理者，一旦内幕交易被曝光出来，集团下面所有公司都会被盯上，造成的损失你怎么负责？还有，内幕交易造成市场混乱，那些无辜受波及的普通人你要怎么负责？”  
“我坑的都是那些背地里犯罪的大公司高层。”  
布鲁斯叹了一口气：“就算你这次能成功，他们下一秒钟就会有无数种方法把损失转移出去，最后失去一切的，依然是普通人。”  
提姆浑身一僵，忽然直起身来。

“谁允许你乱动了？”  
“布鲁斯你说得对，是我没预计到后果。我、我得赶紧在明天股市开盘前把交易和资金撤回来！”提姆的声音发颤，这回他才真正感到后怕。  
“卢修斯已经替你这么做了。我们先解决你的问题。”布鲁斯说，“现在把裤子脱了。全部。把皮带给我，然后手放回沙发上。”

初秋的哥谭，韦恩大厦的中央供暖还没有开，失去布料遮挡的肌肤感受着一阵一阵似有似无的凉意。提姆现在唯一庆幸的是下午看文件的时候嫌外面太晒，把所有百叶窗都拉上了，否则事到如今，以布鲁斯的残忍程度，可能不会允许他为了保留最后一点面子去关窗帘。

经过刚才隔着裤子的一轮巴掌，提姆白皙的臀瓣上只有一层浅浅的红色，但他知道他需要承担的后果远比这严重得多。  
布鲁斯把皮带对折，用一端在提姆的屁股上摩挲了两下。  
提姆脸上发烫，他想让布鲁斯停手，可是错了就是错了，他也不愿意找借口。

啪！  
皮带与皮肉相接触时爆裂似的响声吓了他一跳，紧接着剧烈的疼痛扩散开来，几乎让他喘不过气。布鲁斯也没有给他喘息的机会，又一皮带狠狠抽在他大腿根。  
蝙蝠侠常年与哥谭犯罪分子周旋，揍人的手段无比高明，每一下都让提姆痛彻心肺，却又不会造成任何实质性伤害。

提姆死死抠住布艺沙发的缝隙，后悔怎么没在从监控里看到布鲁斯走进韦恩大厦的那一刻就跳窗子逃走——哪怕那会招致更严厉的惩罚，也好过现在这一下一下抽得他精神恍惚。  
连续七八记皮带抽下来，每一下都是刀割般的疼痛。提姆整个人都麻木了，额头上的汗水沿着挺拔的鼻梁滑落到鼻尖上，最终滴落在浅灰色的沙发上，晕染出一片深色的水迹。随着痛苦加剧，他的每一下呼吸都伴随着呻吟和呜咽——可他还是坚持着不吭声，只为了保持最后一点尊严。  
做错了事就该受罚，况且如果布鲁斯今天放过他，这件事也会他让他饱受良心的折磨，无法原谅自己。

身后一片火烧火燎。又是一下落到了臀丘。肿胀的屁股瞬间泛起一道惨白的印记，随即又变得通红。提姆的双腿不由自主地抽搐起来，一向运转飞快的大脑此时仿佛早就臣服于疼痛，连默默计数这种简单的任务都做不到。  
提姆在心里断断续续数到四五十下时，身后的疼痛停止了。

结束了吗？这顿打挨得还不算太丢脸。他暗自松了一口气，却听身后传来布鲁斯的声音。  
“我给你最后一次机会，告诉我这到底是怎么回事。否则，我们今天别想结束。”


	2. 下

“我给你最后一次机会，告诉我你这做这件事的真正原因。否则，我们今天别想结束。”  
提姆自问不敢和蝙蝠侠比耐心，更何况即便他继续保持沉默，布鲁斯也会很快查清真相。

“……是我父亲以前的一个朋友。他的公司资金链断裂快要支撑不下去了，我就以投资公司的名义投了他的新项目。我看过他们的专利书和设计，我是真的相信那个项目能赚钱的。”提姆深吸一口气，谨慎地措辞，“可是他的新产品还是失败了，公司宣告破产，我们的投资公司损失了一大笔钱。如果我不做点事情来补救，那么投资公司这个月的收益会是负数。”  
布鲁斯语气略带诧异：“负数怎么了？我们这么大个公司，亏点钱还会倒闭不成？”  
“可是我……”提姆闭上眼，索性大声道，“可是我不想让你对我失望！”  
终于还是说出来了。他是那么骄傲的一个人，坚信自己可以游刃有余地掌控一切，不愿让布鲁斯知道自己有多在意他的看法，又有多害怕布鲁斯认为他是个失败者。

布鲁斯愣住了。他的第三任罗宾一向过分优秀，以至于把韦恩集团全部交托到提姆手中时，只告诉他对他的信心和期待，却没有意识到期待的背后同等重量的压力令人窒息。  
——而提姆还不到十八岁。  
布鲁斯伸出手，胡噜了一把提姆的头顶。提姆的头发比他印象中长了许多，也许韦恩集团的年轻CEO确实过于忙碌，以至于连打理自己的时间都没有。  
“傻小子，你这么好，我怎么会对你失望呢。”  
提姆忽然哭了。他发誓他根本没有想要哭，只是眼泪从酸涩的眼底不断涌出，混着汗水流进嘴角，又咸又涩。他抬起袖子想把眼泪擦干净，结果泪水越来越汹涌，衬衫袖口被沾湿得透明了，眼泪还是没有止住。想到布鲁斯还在身后看着，一着急呛得咳嗽起来。

布鲁斯等他喘匀了气，伸手拍拍他的后腰：“我永远不会因为你决策失误而怪你。但是，你这次干出的事实在太离谱了，我必须让你记住这个教训。站回去。”  
提姆带着哭腔应了一声。  
皮带再次砸下来时，提姆啊地一下惨叫出声。  
太疼了。实在太疼了。不知道是伤痕累累的屁股在短暂休息后变得更加敏感，还是满心泛滥的委屈让他放下了最后一点矜持，他终于开始语无伦次地求饶。  
“布鲁斯，对不起……我好疼，我知道错了……我以后再也不会这样做了，我保证……布鲁斯，你轻、轻一点好不好……”  
之后的二十下，布鲁斯并没有放水。提姆整个人都在颤抖，浑身细胞都叫嚣着想要逃离，但他依然努力控制住自己，撑住沙发，伸直双腿，把此刻浑身最脆弱的部位送到布鲁斯手边。  
最后一记皮带落在臀尖上，终于，布鲁斯宣布了赦令。  
“今天到此为止。”

提姆的屁股滚烫，红得像烂熟的樱桃。他转过身，想直起腰，却由于保持受罚姿势太久，站都站不稳，一个踉跄栽进布鲁斯怀里。  
布鲁斯抱住他，伸手抚着他的背给他顺气，“好了好了，都过去了，我不生你气了。”  
提姆把下巴搁在他肩头，任由他抱着。布鲁斯从办公室急救箱里取出药膏，揽着提姆坐到沙发上，让他趴在自己腿上，开始慢慢给他抹药。  
“我永远不会因为你决策失误而怪你，公司管理上遇到任何问题我都欢迎你随时找我商量。但是——如果下回还敢做这种事，我亲自送你去GCPD。”  
冰凉的药膏缓解了疼痛，提姆听出布鲁斯不生气了，紧绷的神经也放松下来，“只要不是阿卡姆就行。”  
布鲁斯抬手在他屁股上不轻不重地扇了两下，“不疼了是吧？不疼了我们就把刚才的再来一遍。”  
“别别别！”提姆赶忙用手捂住身后，低下头，不一会儿委屈的声音从沙发坐垫缝隙里飘出来，“干嘛又打我，很疼的。”

这一番折腾下来，时间已然不早。布鲁斯看了眼手表，已经将近十点，“休息好了没？我送你回庄园。我要去夜巡了。”  
“你有急事就先走吧，我待会儿自己叫车回去。”  
布鲁斯似笑非笑地看着压在他腿上不愿挪窝的少年：“那你准备怎么跟接你的人解释，你只能趴在座位上？”  
提姆脸上一红，任由布鲁斯半抱着下电梯进了地下车库。

阿斯顿马丁安静地穿过哥谭的大街小巷，驶入韦恩庄园。厨房还亮着灯，烤箱里阿尔弗雷德给他们留的肉酱千层面和土豆泥散发出温热的气息。提姆想起因为投资公司的事，他已经好久没敢在正常时间回家了。  
布鲁斯陪他吃了晚饭，尽管他们都吃得很少。他是因为浑身疼得站不稳，布鲁斯是因为哥谭的罪犯们不会等蝙蝠侠到场才开始行动。  
“早点睡，明天见。”布鲁斯打开通往蝙蝠洞的暗门走进去，“还有，以后晚上少喝点咖啡，没事下班早点回来，我们等你吃饭。”  
提姆放下盘子，忽然笑起来：“好。”  
—Fin—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有看完的读者~如果能给个评论就再好不过啦

**Author's Note:**

> 写文好难！


End file.
